Revelación
by Kalpat
Summary: Reacción de Jon Nieve al descubrir su verdadera identidad
1. chapter 1

Jon Nieve entró en el salón de Invernalia, curioso, tratando de imaginar el motivo por el que su hermano, que se había comportado de forma bastante distante desde que llegó, los había convocado tan urgentemente. Todos los allí presentes parecían pensar lo mismo. La impaciencia se percibía en el aire.

Bran ocupaba uno de los extremos de la mesa que hacía las veces de humilde trono para el Rey en el Norte, era el único que parecía relajado y contrastaba claramente con su acompañante. Sam miraba a unos y a otros con nerviosismo, en especial a Jon.

Cuando Daenerys llegó por fin, Bran comenzó su explicación.

\--Todos aquí sabeis de mis capacidades como cuervo de tres ojos, y si alguien lo duda puedo probárselo antes de comenzar--.Silencio.

\--Bien, en ese caso os diré que gracias a ellos he descubierto la identidad de los padres de Jon.

El nombrado se tensó y miró a bran tratando de disimular la sorpresa.

\--¿No crees que esto es un tema que sería mejor que hablaseis en privado?--interrumpió Dany para ser posteriormente ignorada.

\--Jon no es hijo de mi padre, sino de mi tía Lyanna Stark y Rahegar Targaryen.

Bran dejó que el silencio se extendiese por la estancia durante dos interminables segundos.

\--Nació en una torre de Dorne, su madre murió en el parto y Lord Eddard decidió llevárselo a Invernalia para protegerlo de...

\--Mientes--Una voz cortante pero casi susurrada interrumpió el discurso de Bran --Mientes --Jon fue adquiriendo más volumen, aunque sonaba entrecortado, como si le costase respirar--Es imposible, yo..., mi padre es...

\--Rahegar Targaryen, legítimo heredero al trono de hierro.

Jon exhaló un sonido de axfixia

La rebelión de Robert queda invalidada ya que estuvo basada en una mentira, Lyanna se fugó con Rahegar y se casó con él en secreto.

Se oyó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose bruscamente, algunos pasos secos y un portazo.


	2. Chapter2

Su mente estaba en blanco, y se sentía levemente mareado. Su primer impulso fue ir a por un caballo y salir corriendo de allí, pero se retuvo. Fuera hacía una tormenta de mil demonios y sería una estupidez salir ahora.

Se encerró en su cuarto, le dolía la cabeza Jon no es hijo de mi padre Oía la voz de Bran repetirse una y otra vez. Le dolía el pecho y le costaba respirar. Sentía ganas de llorar, aunque por supiesto no lo haría.

Como si de un vidente se tratase, Sam había dejado sobre su escritorio un libro abierto donde se mencionaba la boda de sus padres,y justo al lado otro sobre historias de los targaryen. A Jon la situación le pareció casi cómica, Sam realmente esperaba que él quisiera convertirse en... un dragón.

Sus aposentos eran los del mismísimo Lord Stark y Jon decidió de pronto que no quería estar allí. En cierto modo estaba enfadado con él por no decirle nada, o por lo menos a Lady Catelyn, eso le habría hecho la infancia más fácil.

Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron hasta la puerta de Daenerys, pero no se sorprendió, desde luego no era la primera vez que recorría ese camino desde que volvió a Invernalia.

Llamó a la puerta y la joven reina salió a recibirle, al verla no pudo resistir el deseo de abrazarla. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien urgentemente.

\--Jon--Parecía sorprendida

\--No soy un bastardo, Dany--Estaba a punto de estallar--No soy Nieve. Y a pesar de que mi mayor anhelo se ha cumplido me siento más perdido que nunca. No se... quien debería ser.

\--Aegon Targaryen.

\--Eh?

\--Aegon Targaryen, ese es el nombre que tus padres te pusieron. Bran nos lo dijo. Eres un dragón, eres un conquistador, eres un rey.

\--También soy un Stark.No quiero el trono de hierro.

\--Lo se, pero te pertenece.--Dany miró a Jon Nieve como si lo viera por primera vez --Cásate conmigo, Aegon, gobernemos juntos.

Jon la miró estático un momento y frunció el ceñ.

\--Eres mi tía.

\--También tu amante. Me quieres, lo se, distanciándote de mí sólo conseguirás hacernos daño a los dos.

\--Está bien, pero... necesito un tiempo para pensar, me duele la cabeza, esto no es facil de asimilar ¿Sabes?

\--Por supuesto, mi dragón.

Jon la miró con expresión indescifrable y volvió a su cuarto.

\--Ah, y por cierto--añadió justo antes de cerrar la puerta-- mi único nombre es Jon. Jon Nieve.


End file.
